1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery holding device and, in particular, to a battery holding device which is used to hold a battery mounted into a battery case disposed within an apparatus such as a camera and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been developed an attractive television system in which an image pickup device such as a solid image pickup element, an image pickup tube or the like is combined with a memory device using as a recording medium an inexpensive magnetic disc having a relatively large memory capacity to thereby still photograph an object electronically and record the image of the object into the rotating magnetic disc, while the recorded object image can be reproduced by a separately arranged device.
In an electronic still camera for use in such television system, the magnetic disc serving as a magnetic recording medium is rotated at a high speed and, in this condition, video signals are recorded by a magnetic head into one of annular tracks provided in the magnetic disc. This requires a power source for a motor which is used to rotate the magnetic disc at the high speed. Also, in the electronic still camera, as in other kinds of ordinary cameras, a power source for lenses, shutter and the like is necessary and such power source is provided by loading a removable battery into a grip portion of a camera main body or the like.
Generally, the battery for use in such an electronic still camera is inserted from the bottom surface of the camera into a battery case provided within the grip portion of the camera main body and the thus inserted battery is then secured within the battery case by a lock lever. That is, the lock lever can be brought into engagement with a recessed portion for engagement formed in the battery or with the bottom surface of the battery to thereby secure the battery within the battery case. In order to remove the battery from the battery case, an external operation member, which is coupled with the lock lever, is operated to remove the engagement between the lock lever and the battery, thereby dismounting the battery from the battery case.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art battery holding structure, the external operation member coupled with the lock lever may be rotated unexpectedly to detach the battery from the battery case. Also, a connecting mechanism is required for coupling the external operation member with the lock lever, which disadvantageously increases the number of parts. In addition in a structure in which there is provided only the lock lever for the battery but the battery case has no cover therefor, there is the possibility of dust or the like entering the battery case.